1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user identity authentication system and a user identity authentication method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user identity authentication system and a user identity authentication method of authenticating a user's identity with use of an image sensor built-in type liquid crystal display device incorporated into a mobile information communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet-based communication technologies using mobile information communication devices such as mobile telephones, handheld information terminals, have been rapidly developing for recent years. A main conventional communication system in the Internet is performed by connecting telephone lines to desktop personal computers in offices and homes. Recently, however, there has been spreading such a system that the mobile telephones are connected to the Internet, and a variety of information is readily exchanged.
FIG. 18 shows an example of the conventional mobile telephone device. The conventional mobile telephone device shown in FIG. 18 is constructed of a main body 1801, a voice output unit 1802, a voice input unit 1803, a display unit 1804, an operation switch 1805 and an antenna 1806. In the case of giving a normal telephone call, a telephone number of a destination terminal and a receiving state of electric radio waves are displayed on a liquid crystal display. Further, in utilizing the Internet, a necessary item of information is displayed.
If money is transferred and received on the Internet by use of the conventional mobile telephonic device shown in FIG. 18, it is required that a user's identity be authenticated. In this case, the authentication is carried out by inputting a password registered beforehand in the destination terminal and transferring and giving data to and receiving data from the destination terminal.
FIG. 19 shows a flow of the conventional user identity authentication. The user at first makes a connection to a desired destination terminal via the Internet. Next, under conditions specified by the destination terminal, a number (password) for authentication is inputted from the mobile telephonic device. The destination terminal which receives the number collates the received value with a beforehand registered number, and checks whether or not both of the numbers are coincident with each other. If coincident, the user's identity can be authenticated, a service desired can be received.
According to the conventional authentication system using the mobile telephone as described above, however, there arise the following problems. A first problem is that it is hard for the user's identity to be authenticate, and the password might be abused if it leaks to people except the user himself or herself. A second problem is that a communication cost rises because the user's identity is authenticated through the communications with the destination terminal every time, and a reconfirmation is needed if the communication is disconnected. A third problem is that inputting through a keyboard is time-consuming.